


A Few Hours Each Friday Night

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, ignoctspice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Being curious about a kiss adds a much more interesting and intimate facet to Noctis's and Ignis's relationship.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84
Collections: The Ignoct Spice-a-thon





	A Few Hours Each Friday Night

It had been a long day and a slow evening. Ignis busied himself with paperwork while Noctis finished off homework. With graduation coming soon, Noctis knew he wouldn’t miss the extra work that got pushed on the students each day. Especially since the teachers were increasing the loads to prepare them for their final exams.

While thinking through one of the questions, Noctis’s eyes wandered until they rested on Ignis. His friend was engrossed in his work and that caused Noctis to frown. It was Friday night, Ignis should be out doing whatever nineteen-year-olds did on Fridays. Noctis was in working on homework because he’d long learned that he would neglect it if he waited until the end of the weekend, but there was no excuse for Ignis.

In fact, after a few minutes thought, Noctis realized that most Fridays Ignis was at his place.

“Ignis, do you date?” he found himself asking before he could stop himself.

“Pardon?” Ignis asked, looking up from his papers.

“Do you date? Have you dated?”

An expression formed on Ignis’s face that Noctis couldn’t quite get a read on. Embarrassment perhaps?

“What brought this on?”

Noctis shrugged. “I dunno, just thinking that you’re always around on Friday nights. Shouldn’t you be out having fun somewhere?”

Holding up the paper he was reading and then using it to indicate the other papers on the table, he said, “Don’t I look like I’m having fun?” Noctis shot him a look that got a chuckle and then Ignis said, “No, I don’t date.”

“Why?” Homework forgotten, Noctis left his place on the couch and joined Ignis at the dining table.

“I don’t have the time.”

Noctis’s face fell. Was Ignis not dating because he had been such a brat? Things had gotten better these last few months, Noctis was beginning to be better keeping the apartment clean and even doing a little cooking for himself. He hated to think that Ignis still felt like he needed the supervision.

As always, however, Ignis could read exactly what he was thinking. “I don’t have time because I don’t make time. There are any number of things I could rearrange to spend an evening out but I choose not to.”

“Why not? Aren’t you curious? Have you been on a date? Have you been kissed?” The questions came out in quick succession and while Noctis was genuinely curious, he realized that it might not be something Ignis wanted to talk about. He quickly apologized. “Sorry, you don’t have to answer any of that. I just, I dunno, I guess since it’s not something I can really experience I wanted to hear someone else’s.”

“You know there is no rule against you dating,” Ignis pointed out.

“Yeah, I know, but you know I always worry about if someone’s into me or into the prince. But, anyway, sorry, I’ll let you back to your ‘fun.’”

He made to stand, but Ignis put a hand on his leg as a way to keep him seated. Noctis looked from hand to face, curious to know what Ignis would answer.

“I have been on a couple of dates. People others felt might be a good match but ultimately they seemed more interested in my position than getting to know me.”

“Oh,” Noctis frowned. He didn’t realize he might not be the only one with that problem.

“That would be one of the biggest reasons why I don’t make time to date. No, I’ve not kissed anyone. Yes, I am curious to know what that would feel like; what all of the more intimate parts of a relationship would feel like. Call me a defeatist, but even at my young age I feel as if those aren’t things I’m destined to know.”

Most people would take that sentence and try to make the one who said it realize what a good person they are and how that’s not true; that they have their whole lives ahead of them. Noctis did not. He and Ignis gave up on those types of platitudes not long after the daemon attack. They learned that saying such things didn’t help and that it was best to let the silence linger unless the other had a definite plan to improve the situation.

And suddenly, Noctis had a plan. It was a terrible plan, an awful plan, but it would be mutually beneficial to the two curious teens.

“Why don’t we do it?”

“What?”

“I mean, I want to know too, what it’s like to kiss someone, so if we kiss each other, then we’ll both know!”

How he dreaded to think how red his face was because he was certain that it must be worse than the blush on Ignis at the moment. A stray thought of _That’s a nice color on Ignis’s face_ floated across his conscious and Noctis wish he had the ability to just bat it away because it was true.

“Noctis, we can’t,” Ignis finally got out and the delay and tone made Noctis think that he was using position and propriety as the reasons and not that he simply didn’t want to. If he didn’t want to, surely, he’d say no immediately and more forcefully.

So, Noctis simply said, “Think about it?”

“Noct…”

“Just, think about it. It’s just us, no one would have to know, and we’d both get to experience a little something within the dating world.”

With a sigh, Ignis agreed he would think about it and that was a small victory for Noctis.

~*~*~*~*~

As soon as Ignis got home that Friday evening, he made a beeline for the shower. His initial plan was to take a cold shower and rid his thoughts of the conversation with Noctis. Instead, he found himself fantasizing what it would be like to kiss Noctis. What did he taste like? What would it be like to have their lips together? Would the kisses be chaste? Would they become open mouthed and involve tongue? Would Noctis get brave and start kissing other parts of his body?

Before he knew it, he was letting out a low moan as he imagined his hand was Noctis’s perfect lips, sucking on his cock. He’d swipe his thumb over the slit, wishing it was Noctis’s tongue. When he climaxed, he wished it was to Noctis taking it in, sucking him dry.

With a sigh, he leaned against shower wall: partially to keep himself standing but also so he could lightly bang his head. It had been months since the last time he’d fantasized about the prince. He thought he had finally moved past the silly crush he had but then Noctis had to start asking about his dating life. Worse, he had to suggest they kiss with the possibility of doing more.

_“Why don’t we do it?”_ had been the words that Noctis had said and to Ignis, that question had nothing to do with just a kiss but everything to do with sex. That was how sex was often referred to as: _it._ A dirty little secret that couldn’t be deigned to have a better pronoun than was used for trash or dirt.

Ignis had answered Noctis’s questions truthfully, although he didn’t give all the reasons as to why he didn’t want to date. The reason given was a main one, yes, but Noctis was the other main one. Even after he thought he’d gotten his crush under control, he always hated the thought that he might be out when Noctis needed him for some reason. Ignis would always drop whatever he was doing to be by Noctis’s side (within reason, of course—not being able to find the remote was not a good enough reason to come to the apartment while in the middle of training) and he didn’t figure any partner would want to always be second. It was just better not to date and honestly, he was happy. He could survive without the more carnal joys of man, even if he did want to experience them.

No, he should reiterate to Noctis that it would be a terrible idea. He could even come up with a list of reasons why. But…

But Noctis had offered and would it be so terrible to make sure he has some sort of experience before he takes a bride? Surely, he should practice so that his first true love won’t be disappointed. Princes are supposed to be charming and debonair. Knowing how to kiss would add to those stereotypes.

Maybe the prince would want to have experience in other areas as well and Ignis would be more than happy to be a willing test subject.

“No, Ignis Scientia, stop that train of thought,” he scolded himself as he finally stepped out of the shower. “You will decline Noctis’s offer and assure him it is better this way.”

Ignis hoped that this wasn’t going to be a case of ‘famous last words.’

~*~*~*~*~

Even though it was difficult, Noctis didn’t bring up Friday’s conversation for the whole week. Ignis didn’t either and he wasn’t quite sure how to take that. Hopefully it meant he was still thinking about it, which was what kept Noctis from saying anything. He didn’t want to push and scare Ignis away.

But the next Friday came and Noctis finished his homework just before dinner was complete. As they sat to eat, Noctis pulled in his courage to ask if Ignis had thought about it. The answer that came was various ways of saying it wasn’t proper, what if they were caught, blah blah blah.

Annoyed, Noctis finally hushed him. “Specs, stop. I hear what you’re saying and I understand what you’re saying. But, what I’m not hearing is that YOU don’t want to. If you tell me that you don’t want to for no other reason than YOU don’t want to, then I’ll be okay, drop it, and we may never speak of it again. But it needs to be from you. Not propriety or stations or whatever the hell else it could be that’s holding you back. I would like to know what it is like to kiss someone and I’d like to know with someone I feel safe and comfortable with. That someone is you.”

_That someone will probably only ever be you,_ was a thought that he almost voiced, but thankfully he caught himself in time.

“Tell me you, as a person, don’t want to and that’s all I need to hear. I swear I won’t be angry or anything.”

He probably could have gone on, but Noctis forced himself to stop talking. He waited and watched Ignis, once again angry that the man had the ability to completely hide his emotions (something any good adviser needs to capable of according to just about everyone). What was Ignis thinking?

As silence ticked on, Noctis just wanted him to say no so that it’d be done and he could go back to pretending like his oldest friend wasn’t the sexiest man ever. He had almost convinced himself to say forget it when Ignis gently took his hand.

“I must confess that I worry it won’t be a good experience for you. I worry that my inexperience in the matter might be detrimental to any future enjoyment of such intimate gestures.”

“But?” Noctis asked, trying to keep the grin from forming.

Ignis allowed the right side of his lip to curve upward, “But I would like to know how it feels and like you, would rather it be with someone I felt comfortable and safe with.”

“After dinner, wanna awkwardly makeout?” Noctis asked, grinning fully now and getting a laugh out of Ignis. Yes, this was what he wanted. An Ignis that wanted to experiment and more so an Ignis that was relaxed enough to do so.

Getting to the first kiss was very awkward and embarrassing. Once the dishes were cleaned and the food put away, they sat on Noctis’s couch, angled towards each other. There was weird leaning in, odd head tilting, and bumped noses and foreheads before Ignis gently held Noctis’s head still so that he could lean in for the first kiss.

It was quick, barely more than a quick press of lips before separating. It was disappointing. But Ignis hadn’t let go of Noctis’s face and after a couple of seconds, lips were together again. And again and again. Always careful and very tender and more than Noctis could have ever imagined.

After a few moments, Ignis sat back and Noctis couldn’t help but watch as his friend rubbed his lips together. He hadn’t realized that he was doing the same movement and Ignis was just as entranced with his lips.

The spell broke when Noctis suddenly sneezed and the two started laughing.

“Thanks,” Noctis finally said. “That was nice.”

“Indeed.”

A movie was put on even though neither paid too much attention to it as they both were thinking about the kiss. Noctis even leaned into Ignis like he always did when they sat close together and Ignis forced himself not to tense. When Noctis realized what he had done, he had to force himself to act natural. It was a little kissing session, not anything that was supposed to change the dynamics of their relationship.

Later that evening, when both were secure in their respective homes and safe from any possible prying eyes from the outside world, they both let their imaginations run wild with where their chaste kissing could have gone.

~*~*~*~*~

Every time Ignis was alone with Noctis in his apartment, he wanted to pull the younger man to the couch and continue what had been started the Friday before. He didn’t, but how he wanted to. Noctis acted as if nothing had changed and Ignis followed his lead. Nothing was supposed to have changed anyway. He’d gotten far more than he ever expected and he would have to be satisfied with that.

When Friday came back around, it started as any other. Noctis working on homework while Ignis cooked. They ate once it was ready. Noctis returned to his school work while Ignis worked on his own material until Noctis was done. A movie was then chosen and they got comfortable on the couch to watch.

It was as it was supposed to be. Familiar. He didn’t even tense when Noctis’s head was suddenly in his lap.

“Can we kiss again?”

He had been paying attention to the movie and not realizing two things. First, was that he had absent-mindedly started playing with Noctis’s hair. Second, that Noctis had spent much of the last ten minutes looking at him and not the television screen. When Noctis asked the question, it took a couple of seconds before he realized that it was a real-life question and not one coming from the speaker.

“Pardon?” Ignis asked, looking down at Noctis, shocked.

“Can we kiss again? Like we did last week?”

_No_. That’s what he should say. _No. It’s not a good idea. We pushed the line too far last week and we shouldn’t attempt to again._ He should probably also say something along the lines of fearing he won’t be able to stop himself because of how he felt for Noctis, but didn’t think he was ready for that confession yet.

When he smiled and agreed to Noctis’s request, it was clear he wasn’t ready to let go despite knowing he needed to.

The prince grinned and sat up. This time he took control, leaning in for the kiss and then lightly wrapping his arms around Ignis’s shoulders. In truth, it wasn’t much different than the week before, chaste and tender kisses, but somehow it felt like so much more. It probably didn’t even last any longer but it was more than enough fuel for both of their imaginations.

~*~*~*~*~

Fridays had officially added this new element. From the moment Ignis left Noctis’s apartment on Friday evenings until Noctis was finished with his homework the following Friday, they were business as usual. But once the movie was put on and the two retreated to the couch for its duration, kissing would eventually follow.

For the first month, the kisses remained relatively chaste, but one day, Noctis got brave and swiped his tongue across Ignis’s lips. It was something he had read about and wanted to see if Ignis might be amiable to more open-mouthed kisses. He’d been afraid to ask and thought to wait for the moment to feel right. When the moment did feel right and he went for it, he was afraid how Ignis might respond.

Would he immediately stop? Would he not know what the movement meant? Would he ignore it? Would he pull back to ask about it?

All of these thoughts went through his mind but never the one where Ignis actually reciprocated. His lips had parted slightly and Noctis had taken this as a good sign and proceeded to over-enthusiastically shove his entire tongue into Ignis’s mouth and bang their faces together. Honestly, he was lucky that Ignis’s mouth had widened in surprise as he pulled back and didn’t bite hard on Noctis.

Noctis quickly apologized as he attempted to get away from the situation, but Ignis grabbed his wrist before he could get away.

“Are you alright?” Ignis asked, his eyes searching for a forming bruise or a cut lip.

“Other than being absolutely mortified? Yeah.” Noctis refused to look at the man on his couch and was still debating on whether or not to pull his wrist free so he could run and hide.

“Then please don’t leave. Perhaps use a little more caution next time?”

With a shy smile, Noctis looked up finally. “Yeah.”

~*~*~*~*~

That wasn’t their only mishap, as it took some time to work out what each other liked in terms of using tongue, but they eventually found a rhythm. Their movie nights were even spent picking random times to kiss, not the one and done it had started out as.

Painful was the day that Ignis got a text from Noctis, saying their usual Friday plans had to be cancelled. Prompto was staying the whole weekend due to a mandatory fumigation placed on his block by the district.

“Termites in two houses so they want to fumigate everyone on the block to be sure no one else is infected. Annoying, but at least the district is paying for it,” Prompto explained when Ignis came over with dinner.

“Better to get ahead of it,” Ignis replied. He set about working on dinner and only stayed long enough after to be sure that Noctis had his homework finished. It was hard to walk away on a Friday evening without getting to taste Noctis’s sweet lips, but it had to be done.

What was worse was that the following weekend Ignis’s parents were due to visit. They had known for several weeks that their usual Friday routine would be interrupted. For about half a second, Ignis considered still going to Noctis’s place as usual but he hardly ever saw his parents and knew he would regret any time away.

The following Friday, after two weeks away, Ignis wondered if the spell had been broken and that Noctis had moved on from his experiments. It was a needless worry. As soon as the dishes were put away, the prince forcefully pulled Ignis to the couch, straddled him, and began kissing him passionately.

“I missed this,” Noctis breathed once the initial frenzy had gone.

“Me too,” Ignis assured him. After a few minutes of reacquainting with each other’s mouths, Ignis braved to ask a question. “Noct…”

“Yeah?” he asked, pushing back a little and Ignis could tell there was some worry in those bright eyes of his.

“I was wondering if you would be interested in exploring further.”

There was a slight tilt of his head and Ignis suppressed a chuckle at thinking how puppy like the movement was. If Noctis had floppy ears, he was sure they would have perked up.

“If yes, we should discuss how to approach such exploring. Go with the flow of the moment, stopping if the other says so? Or asking for permission before attempting anything? Or some mixture of?”

A sly grin slid across Noctis’s face. “What do you want to do to me?”

“Nothing untoward,” Ignis promised. “I find I have a desire to slip my hands up the back of your shirt to feel your skin. However, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“I think I’d like that,” Noctis said quietly. “I’ve sometimes kind of wanted to kiss other parts of you,” Ignis raised an eyebrow, “LIKE YOUR NECK! YOUR NECK!”

With a chuckle, Ignis said, “Shall we just go with the flow then? Stopping if the other says so?”

“Yeah,” was the answer and so when they started again, it wasn’t long before Ignis’s hands slid up under the back of Noctis’s shirt. Feeling Noctis shiver slightly because of the contact sent a thrill through Ignis.

~*~*~*~*~

It did not take long for the pair to really start exploring each other’s bodies. The kisses became even more heated and shirts started coming off. Noctis in particular enjoyed kissing along the plains of Ignis’s defined torso while Ignis was more than content to allow him to. The prince didn’t seem interested in allowing Ignis to reciprocate and made it seem like it was his mission in life to worship the man who would be his adviser.

But everything stayed above the belt.

Eventually, neither could ignore the behemoth in the room: their very noticeable arousals. For several months both pretended they couldn’t feel how hard the other was and wrote off longer trips to the bathroom as just really needing to go.

The moment occurred while Noctis was laying on top of Ignis, chest to chest, when a sex scene started on the movie they were watching. It wasn’t anything graphic, a typical R-rated movie’s depiction of the two heroes getting out their sexual tension, but it was enough for Noctis to glance over to find Ignis was watching him. Both blushed bright red as they averted their eyes, but Noctis eventually broached the subject.

Without looking at the man below him, he quietly admitted, “I wouldn’t mind further exploration, if…uh, if you were interested.”

“I’d like that,” Ignis answered almost as quietly. “But I think it should go slow and we should both be on the same page all the time.”

“No doing anything unless we’re both okay with it.”

“Exactly.”

Several awkward seconds ticked by before Noctis opened his mouth to ask if he could see what Ignis’s looked like but found he couldn’t get the words out. So, he shut his mouth again and thought he was surely redder than the soles of the crownsguard’s shoes at this point.

“It’s dumb, right?” he finally managed with a huff of a laugh.

“What is?”

“We’ve seen each other naked before…”

“In very different circumstances.”

“…but I can’t get the courage to ask if I can see you naked now.”

A few seconds of nothing but the sound of the movie went by before Ignis shifted just enough to encourage Noctis to get off of him, to which the prince obliged. Now they were both standing, facing each other.

“Together?” Ignis asked as his hands went to button of his slacks.

“Okay,” Noctis agreed, slipping his thumbs in the waist band of his sweats and underwear. He waited until Ignis had unbuttoned and unzipped his pants with his thumbs in a similar position as his own. With a deep breath, he counted to three, closed his eyes, and pulled his clothing away as fast as he could. He thought if he didn’t, he’d never get the courage to ever do it.

He waited, but Ignis didn’t say anything. He waited a little longer and still nothing. Finally, he said, “Ignis?”

“Yes?” The word sounded strange. Subdued and nervous perhaps?

“Are…are your eyes closed too?”

A light laugh told Noctis all he needed to know. They were both extremely nervous about seeing the other in the nude and both had shut their eyes tight.

“On the count of three?” Ignis asked. Once Noctis gave the affirmative, he counted and their eyes opened to each other’s faces.

In Noctis’s peripheral, he could see that Ignis was indeed without pants on and it felt like it took great will power to actually look down at the one part of Ignis’s anatomy he’d long been curious about. After all, Ignis had been correct when he said the circumstances were very different the other times they’d seen each other in the buff. Mostly it was when they were children taking bubble baths together. Lately, there had been some showing in the locker rooms after changing, but backs were always turned. This was a completely new experience.

“Wow,” was Noctis’s first thought when he finally looked. Truthfully, it didn’t look much different from his own. Sure, it was slightly bigger, darker in color to the rest of Ignis’s skin, and even though enough time had passed (and some embarrassment) since the initial arousal, Noctis thought he could see it had an upward curve.

He wanted to touch it.

“Noct?”

“Yeah?!” Noctis answer quickly, squeakily as he jerked his line of sight upward to a very apprehensive looking Ignis.

“Maybe I should…” he made to move like he was going to grab his pants and, in a panic, Noctis rushed over to stop him.

“No, please, no, I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I just, I dunno what I was expecting, I guess I thought it’d look way different than mine. NOT THAT I THOUGHT IT’D LOOK WEIRD! I just, I DON’T KNOW! Can I touch it?!”

All of those words came spewing out of his mouth before he could put a thought together. When he realized he had asked to touch Ignis’s dick his eyes widened and he turned to collapse on the couch, hands covering his face.

Certain that Ignis would leave, Noctis was surprised when he felt the couch cushion dip a little and a warm, familiar hand lightly rubbed his back.

“It’s okay,” Ignis assured as he continued his movements. “This is different for both of us. A strange turn in our friendship. But we’ve experienced everything else together, since we were little boys, and this is just something else we’ve chosen to do. It doesn’t have to go any further than it already has. That could mean forever or just for this evening. We already agreed any further exploration had to be agreed upon by both of us. Yes, I’m extremely anxious about everything. I would still like to this journey with you if you so choose.”

A smile crossed Noctis’s lips as he turned to look at Ignis. “How do you always know what to say?”

“Astrals given talent?” Ignis ventured and both laughed.

The tension had left the apartment. Noctis sat up and Ignis rearranged himself so that they were facing each other. Ignis had both feet on the floor while Noctis only had one, the other tucked into his body as if waiting for its partner to finish the cross-legged sitting style.

“You can, if you want,” Ignis said. Noctis looked up, questioning the statement. “You can touch it.”

“Oh! Oh, yeah, okay.” Tentatively, Noctis reached out and lightly grabbed Ignis’s dick. He used his full hand to cup it gently and startled just a little when he felt Ignis twitch. With a quick glance up to be sure everything was okay, Noctis started to acquaint himself with how Ignis actually felt.

He’d been correct in his assessment that Ignis was bigger, girthier at least. A little veinier perhaps, but not by a lot. And OH! Oh, he was getting hard, growing in Noctis’s hand. Another glance upward showed Ignis with his eyes closed and looking as if he was trying to keep his breathing under control.

“Should I stop?” Noctis asked.

“No,” came a rather commanding whisper and a sharp shake of the head. Ignis didn’t open his eyes either. Given the go ahead, Noctis continued to feel his way around Ignis’s dick. He gripped it a little more firmly, moved his hand all over the shaft, watching in awe as it came to full hardness, and even debated swiping at the pre-come once he saw it.

Next to him, Ignis was gripping the couch cushion with all his might and just as Noctis was about to inquire again about stopping, Ignis called out his name in what could only be described as a whispered scream when he started coming. Startled, Noctis let go of Ignis but still watched in awe as his dick twitched and streams of come came out.

_I did that_ , Noctis thought, proud that his touch could bring Ignis to orgasm. He watched Ignis fall backward into the arm of the couch and cover his eyes with an arm. As Ignis tried to slow his breathing, it dawned on Noctis that he should do something. Quickly, he went to the kitchen to grab a dishtowel and wet it with warm water. After wringing out the excess, he was back to the couch and cleaning up.

“Noct, you don’t have to…”

“My fault, though, right?” Noctis flashed Ignis a crooked grin and did his best not to laugh at the look he earned in return because he knew it’d just embarrass Ignis more. “All good?” he asked once done. That earned him a smile and even though he was now hard and aching for Ignis to touch him, he knew he’d be okay if that smile was his only reciprocation. There was something different about it; something even more personal than the ones that were usually reserved just for him.

Thankfully, Ignis sat back up and simply asked, “May I?” before doing much the same as Noctis had. Same gentleness and apprehension and Noctis wondered how Ignis managed to last so long. It was such a different feeling having someone else touching him. It felt so much better and before he knew it, he was coming with a muffled cry and he understood why Ignis had fallen backwards. It seemed impossible to stay upright after that feeling. Why did it feel so good when someone else got him off? Why did it happen so quickly?

Several minutes later, they were both nominally clean and had put their pants back on. Few words had been exchanged and Noctis wondered if that was it. He wanted to jokingly say something along the lines of ‘next time I bet we last longer!’ but he didn’t want Ignis to feel pressured. He always worried he was pressuring Ignis into doing something he didn’t actually want to do. Logically, he knew that Ignis would stop anything he wasn’t comfortable with but the power divide was always there. When it had been Ignis to suggest the original idea of further exploration, Noctis had been overjoyed. It told him that they were both enjoying these activities. But now that the initial below-the-belt exploration had happened, Noctis thought he’d better wait for Ignis to suggest going forward.

“I should go,” Ignis said, cutting through Noctis’s thoughts. At first, he was worried about the reason, but with a quick look at the clock it was clear it was because of the time.

“Yeah, okay.”

Ignis pulled on his shirt and as he was buttoning it up, his face got really red again when he said, “Hopefully next time, climax won’t happen so quickly.”

“Haha, yeah, seriously,” Noctis laughed. Satisfied that everything was okay, he walked Ignis to the door to say goodbye. He then wondered how he was ever going to survive until next Friday now that he knew what it was like for Ignis to touch him.

~*~*~*~*~

Ignis didn’t sleep that night. His mind kept flipping from how wonderful it had felt to have Noctis touch him to how terrible it was that they had gotten that far. They shouldn’t be doing anything they were doing and now they really shouldn’t be going as far as they were going.

But having Noctis touch him, even as gently as he had, it felt amazing. Even lying in bed several hours later, he was getting hard just thinking about it. He tried to mimic what Noctis had done—that gentle exploration—but found he couldn’t recreate the sensation. Instead, he remembered the look on Noctis’s face as the prince had climaxed and soon he was over the edge.

Of course, the guilt returned and the worry that someone would find out and send him away; but for now, at least, the ecstasy won out over the worry.

He even tried to tell himself that it could go no further. He knew he’d never hold to that, but he thought maybe if he told himself enough times, he might actually listen one day.

Fridays were always the same, only with Noctis looking over some reports while Ignis cooked instead of doing homework. He’d graduated with honors and was now taking on a more active role in the Citadel. Ignis was proud of him. Noctis was certainly proving what he’d always known: that he was a brilliant and capable young man, it just took a little longer for Noctis to realize it.

There was still a movie that got put on and a slow build up to whatever they decided to do that evening. It was surprising to Ignis that they still mostly just kissed and made out. They did continue to explore each other’s members, learning how to please the other, but after the first few weeks, that only happened when one or both had had a trying day or week. Those evenings tended to include a pornographic movie instead of their usual fair.

The first blowjob had been disastrous, with Ignis losing control of himself as Noctis took him in. A couple of hip thrusts had Noctis gagging and Ignis feeling terrible. He apologized over and over even though Noctis assured him it was okay. Still, the mood had been killed and Ignis left feeling dejected. He couldn’t believe he had done that to his dear friend.

The following week, Noctis insisted on trying again. This time he came armed with the knowledge of the internet and managed a decent job. Ignis could see the pride he held for being able to achieve the blowjob and for Ignis, it had felt good. In the coming weeks, he’d learn that the first blowjob was nothing compared to what practice could bring. And for once, he happily took instruction from Noctis as he reciprocated.

Over time, it became clear that neither were willing to take the next step. Of course, Ignis had no idea why Noctis didn’t suggest it, but for himself, he knew that if they crossed that line, he would never be able to let go. He hoped Noctis never brought it up.

~*~*~*~*~

“I think I’m in love with Ignis. No…no, I know I am.”

Regis looked up from his plate and stared at Noctis. He didn’t say anything but Noctis didn’t care. He had to keep talking.

“I’m sorry. I know it seems out of nowhere but it’s not for me. I think I’ve always been in love with him and if I don’t tell someone then I just might burst. So…yeah,” Noctis finished rather sheepishly.

Regis never stopped looking at him and he suddenly regretted saying anything at all. It was true, however, that Noctis felt like it was going to explode from keeping it in and he felt his father was the only one he could safely tell. Gladio would yell at him and Prompto would most likely accidentally let it slip. At least his dad would keep it quiet and gently inform him of all the reasons he can’t be in love with his chamberlain and advisor.

“Does he know?” Regis asked, setting down his utensils.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Do you think he returns your feelings?”

Noctis shrugged. He wanted to believe so, why else would he return every Friday to do the things they do?

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“What?” Noctis asked a little too quickly.

“There just feels as if there is more to this than you are saying.”

Noctis had always been a terrible liar and even if he tried now, the burn of the blush on his face already gave him away. “Promise not to get mad?”

“I can make no such promises, but I doubt there is anything you could do that would make me so,” Regis told him.

_I doubt that_ , Noctis thought before he went into it all. From asking about a kiss to further exploring intimate contact. He made sure to emphasize that no actual sex had happened (he didn’t mention the oral sex part, but he could guess his father would put together some pieces) and that it was only for a few hours each Friday night.

“Son, you know this can’t continue.”

He sighed, “Yeah, I know.” He didn’t want to hear it but he knew he needed to hear it. Maybe now he could make himself stop. It had been over a year now, nearly a year and a half. Most Fridays had been spent with Ignis other than the very rare one that something else had come up and every Friday they were together they were _together_. Right, this needed to stop. Noctis knew it even if he didn’t like it.

Noctis watched as Regis scrutinized him and what felt like ages of silence surrounded them. Eventually, the atmosphere seemed to clear and Regis went back to his dinner.

“This is the weekend to go up to the cabin.”

“Yeah, I was hoping to clear my head some.”

It was a yearly tradition for Regis and Noctis to take a few days to head to the northern wildlife reserves in Insomnia. Noctis’s grandfather had built a cabin there for a few days of peace and every spring it needed to be re-opened for visitors. Various members of the inner circle would use the cabin, but King and Prince were always the ones to get it prepared. Regis had done it with Mors and now Noctis was doing it with Regis. There was truly nothing Noctis looked forward to more than spending a few days with his father.

“Unfortunately, an important, last minute meeting has sprung up…”

“WHAT?!”

“…and I will not be able to go with you this weekend.”

“Dad, no!” Noctis was heartbroken. Nothing had ever kept them away.

“It still needs to be opened, though, so do you think you could do it?” Regis asked.

Disheartened, Noctis muttered that he could. Everything with Ignis and now his father was bailing on the one thing he had never bailed on before.

“Excellent. You and Ignis should go and get things set up.”

Noctis stared at his father, but Regis just continued eating as if this was a perfectly normal conversation. Curious, Noctis asked, “What meeting has suddenly come up?”

“Oh, uh, um,” Regis stuttered in a most un-regal fashion, “something about people needing to be told things. The usual stuff.”

An amused and thankful smile spread across Noctis to match the perfectly innocent one Regis was wearing.

“Are you sure?” Noctis asked.

“Take the few days to figure out what you two want,” Regis told him. “When I say it can’t continue, what I mean is that you can’t keep dangling your heart like you have been. If Ignis returns your feelings, then you should be together. If he does not, I would highly suggest you stop hurting yourself as you are.”

“Thanks, Dad. Really.”

“I just want you to be happy, Noctis. And don’t worry, we’ll still take our yearly trip later. Next month perhaps?”

“I’d love that.” Everything had been going so well that Noctis could hardly believe it, but then he had a terrifying thought. When he and Regis go up to the cabin, there is always a whole entourage with them. Yes, the two stayed in the cabin alone, but Clarus and Cor and several others were always in the vicinity. Noctis didn’t really want them to be around for his talk with Ignis.

Regis assured him they would be alone and then, with a conspiratorially glance around the room as if worried that someone was listening to their private conversation, he said, “I will deny saying this if it ever gets out to an Amicitia, but I trust Ignis to keep you safe more than anyone else.”

Noctis just grinned.

~*~*~*~*~

The drive to the northern wildlife reserves of Insomnia took half a day. Most of the time Noctis was dozing in the passenger seat which meant Ignis had several hours alone with his thoughts.

He had been very confused when Noctis asked if he’d come to the cabin with him, citing a last-minute meeting that Regis had as the reason the king couldn’t go. The confusion was compounded by the fact that there was no meeting on his schedule and also by Noctis not seeming to be upset. Ignis knew how much Noctis looked forward to this weekend every year and he would have expected the prince to be downtrodden at the news.

The other problem that Ignis could see is that they would be alone in the cabin for a weekend. A whole 48 hours of just the two of them. That worried Ignis because he didn’t know what to expect. There was a line they had never crossed, but part of that was because Ignis knew he couldn’t stay the night and he was sure he wouldn’t want to leave if they did have sex. Would Noctis be expecting sex? Would he be able to say no for the sake of his sanity?

By the time he pulled into the cabin’s driveway, he was no less worried than when they started.

At least the cabin was in a beautiful setting. The leaves on the trees were just beginning to return, giving the area a look of newness to it. Birds were singing to each other above them and Ignis knew there was a little creek nearby that Noctis loved fishing in. It was all around idyllic.

While Ignis grabbed their bags from the car, Noctis ran around to the back of the cabin to start up the water and gas lines. Together, they plugged everything in and allowed for the refrigerator to start cooling again. They would have to run to the general store in the morning for most of their food, but they’d brought enough to get them through the night.

Once everything was done, Ignis was inspecting the kitchen area to see what he had to work with when he heard Noctis collapse on one of the couches behind him. There was an island separating the kitchen from the living room and so Ignis stepped around to sit on an arm chair so that they could speak.

“I love it here,” Noctis said, more to the cabin itself than to Ignis.

“Noct?”

“Hmm?”

“Did your father say what meeting he had? I checked all of my calendars and nothing had been scheduled. Is everything alright with him?”

Ignis had thought of the possibility that Regis was having health issues and didn’t physically feel up to the journey this weekend. Maybe the meeting was actually a doctor appointment of some kind.

He watched Noctis and worried when the prince stopped all movement and stared up at the ceiling, mouth in a slight frown. Now Ignis felt horrible because Noctis might have been trying to forget whatever ailed his father and it had just been brought up at the beginning of their mini-vacation.

“I’m in love with you.”

“What?” Ignis’s eyes zeroed in on Noctis’s and he just stared.

“I’m in love with you. I think I’ve always been and I knew from the beginning that asking you to kiss me was a terrible idea and then it got worse when I asked again and it kept spiraling from there. I never wanted it to stop and I was afraid that if I said anything that you’d run away but I know it’s not fair to either of us to keep this up. I want to be with you. I want to have more time with you than a few hours every Friday. I want to ask you to stay the night and wake with me the next morning. But I totally understand if you don’t! I don’t want to pressure you into anything, obviously. Your friendship is too valuable to me and I would be lost without you in my life. I think we’ve proven that we can function well enough even with this added history. But this weekend is to give us more than just a few hours. It’s to actually get together or to have one last round of fun before we stop completely or even to just get the house ready for spring and then return home. I don’t care. I know what I want but whatever happens, it has to change once we leave this cabin. Ignis?”

Ignis was aware that Noctis was talking. He could hear the voice and see the mouth movements but nothing was getting through. He’d heard ‘I’m in love with you’ and kind of just checked out. The words kept playing through his head again and again. Noctis loved him? The man he’d been in love with for what must surely be his whole life actually loved him? This had to be a jest. A joke played by the Astrals for defiling the prince as he had. This couldn’t be real. Could it?

“IGNIS!”

“Huh?” Snapping back to reality, Ignis answered ever so inelegantly as Noctis finally caught his attention again. He looked upset; probably because he realized Ignis hadn’t heard a thing he had just said. He might also think that Ignis didn’t return his feelings. How long had passed since the declaration had been made? It didn’t matter because there was only one way to answer and that was by sliding over to the couch next to Noctis, grabbing his face, whispering, “I love you, too,” and kissing him passionately.

“Really?” Noctis asked when their lips parted.

“Astrals, yes. I’m not sure there has ever been a time I didn’t love you.”

Those words only increased the grin on Noctis’s face. Not that it mattered as they were kissing again. Noctis rearranged himself so that he was now straddling Ignis, hands holding his face while Ignis’s slipped down to grip at his ass. When Noctis started grinding in earnest, Ignis moved his hands so that they were between them and aiming to open Noctis’s pants.

The prince leaned back with a whispered, “yes” as he followed suit, aiming for Ignis’s belt. Before long, both erections were free and together they jerked each other off. A gross mess was between them, staining their clothing, but neither could be bothered at the moment. Ignis just sagged into the couch while Noctis collapsed on top of him; both feeling like limp noodles. Noctis eventually started giving a few kisses to Ignis’s neck, but it was a long while before either felt like moving.

“So, will you be my boyfriend?” Noctis asked.

“Yes, of course.”

“Cool.”

Ignis chuckled at how tired Noctis sounded just as he was coming back to himself. “We should get these clothes in the wash.”

“Noooo, don’t wanna move,” was the answer even though Noctis did manage to push himself off of Ignis to start stripping. He fell back on the couch once nude but Ignis didn’t mind. He pulled the throw from the back of the couch and draped it over his sleepy prince as he made his way to the laundry.

An hour later, they were sitting around the little dining table eating dinner. That was when Ignis realized that Noctis hadn’t actually answered his question about what meeting Regis had been in. He decided to inquire again.

“He said it was one he had to talk at,” Noctis said with a toothy grin but when Ignis still didn’t understand, he elaborated. “Okay, so I may have broken and told him I was in love with you.”

“What?” It shouldn’t have surprised Ignis that Noctis would talk to Regis but somehow it did.

“He was my only option. This was too big to share with Prompto or Gladio but I had to tell someone or I felt like I would burst. So, Dad suggested we spend more than a few hours on Friday night together to figure out what we both wanted so that I could stop hurting myself.”

_A few hours on Friday night_ , Ignis ran those words through his mind and then he dared to ask, “What did you tell him?”

“That we had kinda been making out and stuff.”

“WHAT?!” Abject horror, that was what Ignis was feeling at the moment. The King of Lucis, the King who was very much a father figure in his youth, the KING knew that he and Noctis were ‘making out and stuff.’ His head dropped to the table.

“I swear I didn’t tell him everything but I did make sure he understood there had been no sex.”

“Somehow, that doesn’t make me feel better,” Ignis groaned. He looked back up to Noctis who looked a little ashamed of himself. “But he was okay with it? With…us?”

A little smile. “Yeah, he is.”

The rest of their first day at the cabin, they just reveled in being together. Actually being together and not whatever situation they had put themselves in before. Quick kisses as they passed one another. Noctis leaning against Ignis as he read. They went to bed together and found a new sort of comfort in spooning.

Saturday wasn’t much different. Noctis went fishing while Ignis went to the little general store to gather supplies for the rest of the weekend. They weren’t expected to leave until Monday morning to drive back towards the city proper and so he needed enough for dinners and snacks and some baking.

It seemed strange that they had an entire cabin to themselves for two days and yet they didn’t go any farther than they already had. Neither cared because they knew they had all the time in the world now. Yes, a first time in the secluded woods would have been romantic, but they weren’t ready. Not yet. Being able to share a bed and cuddle whenever they wanted was enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been the hardest thing I've ever written, which is why it ends where it does because it got to a point where I couldn't work on it anymore. So, it's not as spicy as originally intended, but hopefully spicy enough.


End file.
